A battery electric vehicle (BEV) may be caused to move by operation of an electric machine. The electric machine may receive electrical power from an on-board battery. The battery may be charged with electrical power from a utility grid or other off-board power source.
BEV drivers may wish to know their distance to empty/expected vehicle drive range.